onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 85
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 140 (pp. 18-19) 141 (pp. 10-19) 142 (pp. 2-3, 9-19) 143 (pp. 2-8) | eyecatcher = Usopp - Vivi and Karoo | rating = 15.2 | rank = 5 }} "Dream of the Outcasts! The Quack Doctor Hiriluk" is the 85th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Doctorine continues to tell how Chopper lived his life and how the quack doctor, Hiriluk, took care of him. Long Summary Chopper is in a laboratory when Luffy enters the room, causing Chopper to throw the laboratory glassware. Chopper is able to catch every single piece of glassware while the materials are falling. Luffy starts tickling Chopper because he wants to see if Chopper releases the materials. The captain then asks Chopper to become his friend and join his crew, but Chopper refuses and runs away. Sanji enters the room where Nami is resting and brings a meal for Nami with him. When Kureha enters, Sanji calls her madam and she kicks him. Meanwhile, Luffy is chasing after Chopper around Kureha, but when she hears the term nakama, she proceeds to tell a story about the only friend Chopper had, Hiriluk. Years ago, Hiriluk escapes from Wapol's soldiers due to the Doctor Hunt. He coughs and spits blood into his hand. Inside a house, a man is sick and his wife tries to convince him to beg Wapol for the Isshi-20. Hiriluk appears through an explosion of smoke and tries to treat the citizen, but he refuses. Hiriluk injects him with a drug obtained by a frog's essence, and the man turns green and starts to croak. The soldiers arrive at the house and Hiriluk escapes through a broken window. On his way, he encounters Doctorine and they have a chat until the soldiers spot them. The quack then runs into Chopper, who is badly injured by gun shots. He tries to tend to Chopper's injuries, but the moment he brings out his tranquilizer gun, Chopper hits him. Chopper tries to leave but Hiriluk grabs his attention after he gets naked, trying to prove to him that he will not do him any harm. Chopper wakes up in Hiriluk's place and starts to feel hungry. He then grabs a bread and in the second bite, he starts to cry. After three days, Chopper talks for the first time. Hiriluk asks why he did not talk before, and Chopper explains he did not want to talk because it is not ordinary for a reindeer to talk, so he might get scared. The quack and Chopper visit the village once in a while, always getting kicked out. The reindeer and the doctor get into a fight and after finishing, Chopper says it was his first time fighting with someone. Hiriluk then gifts Chopper a hat and begins to tell a story about a sick man, a miracle, and cherry blossoms. One day, Hiriluk kicks out Chopper of his place, shooting at him after he is outside. The doctor asks Kureha how many days of life does he has left, and Doctorine tells him that he has only ten days left. Hiriluk leaves Kureha's place and claims that he will show Chopper that anything is impossible. Characters in Order of Appearance *Tony Tony Chopper *Monkey D. Luffy *Sanji *Nami *Kureha *Hiriluk (flashback) Anime Notes *Chopper is holding a lot of laboratory glassware, but after Luffy asks kim to join the crew and he steps back, he only holds a Florence flask in his hand. *When Hiriluk is explaining to Chopper what pirates are, an image of a pirate that looks like Gol D. Roger appears on the back. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 85